


I Don’t Want the Air Mattress

by JDs_TightieWhities



Series: Prom Night [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: Archie asks Jughead to the prom, and they resolve some pent up feelings.OrJarchie fluff/smut
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Series: Prom Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I Don’t Want the Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, please be kind! This is also on Wattpad, you can find me @ ivory777   
> Enjoy!!!

Archie pointed at Jug.

"You wanna go to prom with me?"

Jughead pointed back at him. 

"Ya, but I'm not putting out" Jug winked.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the scene. 

If only Jughead knew how untrue his statement would be. 

-

Since they were the only two left in their friend group who could go to the prom, Archie assumed it was only right if they went together. But as the night grew closer and closer and Archie picked out his suit and tie, asking himself if Jughead would like it, he wondered if maybe it was a bit more than that. At least to him. 

When they were younger, Jug and Archie had joked about getting married because, obviously, it made sense to marry you're best friend. But as they got older, they forgot about their simple relationship, and in entered girls. Specifically Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. 

People (mainly Cheryl) like to say that Bughead was endgame. Or that Varchie was "meant to be", whatever that means. What, did someone up there just decide one day that the only way Archie's story could end was with a nice girl like Veronica? He didn't know. One thing he did know, though, was that Jughead was his date to the prom, and it gave him butterflies just thinking about it. 

-

Jughead liked to think Archie knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Jughead to the prom. Sure, he could be clueless at times, but was he seriously that dumb to not notice the tension between them? I mean, Archie knew that Jughead swung both ways. Hell, he practically swung any way. 

But without a doubt, he always swung towards Archie. Ever since they were little, he had fantasized about them getting married. What better then two besties tying the knot? 

But Jug knew that was just a fantasy. He would never actually marry Archie, but maybe, for one night, he could feel like he was. 

Prom was his chance to have something with Arch. To tell him how he felt, but also acknowledge the fact that they both had girlfriends, and would probably never amount to anything more than best buds. But that didn't stop him from hoping.   
-

Jughead pulled up to Archies house at six on the dot. He wouldn't go ring the doorbell, he already knew Archie was waiting just inside, probably eager for jughead to arrive. He would bring out his car, and Jughead wold hop off his bike and into the leather interior. Jughead knew Archie. He always knew. 

And he was right. Archie did exactly that, even holding the door to the car open for Jug. Always the gentleman thought Jug. 

They drove to school with amiable silence, the occasional words spoken between each other. Finally, they arrived at the entrance. 

Jug could hear the bass pounding form the dance floor outside, and turned to Archie with a smirk on his face. 

"We'd better go Arch. Would hate to miss all the dancing." 

Archie just rolled his eyes at his sarcasm, and held out his arm for Jug, who took it gladly. Though a bit cheesy, they knew what each other like, and Jug liked being treated like a king. Arch would make sure of that tonight. 

Once inside, they presented their tickets to the students at he door, and headed towards the gym. But instead of going straight there, Jug pulled on Archie's arm, motioning him to follow him towards the bathrooms. 

"I need to freshen up." He explained, and Archie nodded quizzically. 

Turns out Jugheads idea of "freshening up" was just to splash some waster on his face. 

"Okay, we can go now." He said, but as before he could turn around, he felt warm hands on his hips, and knew they were Archies. 

"I'm not sure if i told you this before," Arch whispered into Jugs neck from behind, "But you look really good tonight." 

Jughead blushed, and so did Archie. Pulling away, Arch offered his had to Jug, who took it. They walked towards the dance room, ready for a night of fun. 

-

The night was over. Jughead was exhausted. The dancing was one thing to wear him out physically, but emotionally, he didn't know how much more he cold take. He tried the entire night to get up the courage to confront Archie about the bathroom stunt, but he couldn't bring himself to embarrass the other boy further. Though Archie was kinda cute when he blushed... 

Shaking his head to pull himself out of his thoughts, Jughead turned to Archie. They were already in front of his house, and Jug's bike was waiting for him to go home. But he didn't want to go... 

As if he could read his mind, Archie started to speak. 

"Hey jug, i know its late so... if you want... you could spend the night?" 

Jughead nodded happily, and they both clambered out of the car and into the house. 

They headed upstairs, and Archie threw Jug a t-shirt to sleep in. 

"I can blow up the matures if you want...?" Archie started, but Jughead shook his head. 

"We can share, it's fine." He never like the air mattress anyway. It always sank under him while he slept. Archie's bed was more comfortable. 

So the two boys closed the curtains and layed down on the bed together. There was a little bit of space between them, and Jughead closed his eyes, content. But he felt the bed shift, and when he opened his eyes, Archie was on top of him, arms pinned on both sides of his head. 

"Arch, what're you doing?" He asked. 

"Oh, c'mon jug. Don't act like you don't feel this," Archie said desperately. "I don't know what to do anymore, part of me just wants to kiss you!" 

Archie was whispering feverishly, clearly uncertain what to do with himself. 

"And having you in my bed doesn't help!" Archie added, and for Jughead, that was the last straw. 

He propped himself on his elbows and closed the gap between them, effectively sealing their lips together. Too soon, Archie thought, Jughead pulled away. Breathless, Jughead spoke lowly. 

"That good enough for you?" 

Archie almost nodded, but thought better of it. His boxers were feeling a bit tight now, and he didn't know how he would get to sleep. There was only one way to fix his problem. And the solution was right underneath him. 

So Archie shook his head, and grabbed the back of Jugheads neck, pulling him in again. He straddled jug, and pulled him up so Archie was sitting on top of Jug. 

Jughead gasped into the kiss, and Archie deepened it. He felt jughead grow hard beneath him, and it only made him twitch in anticipation. Their make out session continued, but eventually Jughead pulled away slightly. 

"What does this mean?" He asked softly, not meeting Archies eyes. 

"I'm not sure, but I like it. Don't you?" 

Jughead only nodded, and went in for another kiss. He pulled them down so they were laying side by side, and gripped Archies shoulders. Archie's hands were on his hips, pulling him so their bodies molded together perfectly, their lips still moving in sync. 

Friction played between their legs, their lengths rubbing together. Jughead let out a gasp, and Archie smirked into the kiss. 

"You want some help with that Jug?" Archie said in a low gravelly tone. 

Jughead only nodded, and shifted his hips so that there would be more contact. Archie's hand lightly pressed against Jughead, and both boys let out a sigh. Jughead's nails were biting into Archies shoulders, and he couldn't help but let out a mewl at the new pressure around him. 

Archie continued to pump his hand and soon Jughead was releasing into his boxers with a cry of pleasure. 

Panting, Jughead looked across to Archie and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

“Your turn?” Jughead whispered coyly. Archie smiled and shrugged. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with Jug.” 

So Jughead sat up slowly, and reached towards Archie’s boxers. He slipped them over his hips and Archie let out a hiss as his hard length touched the cold air. But soon a warm hand was slipped over it and Jughead soon gave Archie the release he had experienced minutes earlier. 

Now both boys were panting, and Archie reached over to grab some tissues and clean up their mess. Jughead let out a small laugh rolled onto his back. Archie mimicked him, and the two boys looked at Archie’s ceiling. 

“well...” Jughead trailed off. 

“That was fun?” Archie provided. 

“Yeah. It was.” Jughead agreed. But before they could talk about it any more, both were asleep and stayed that way till morning. It was a night well spent, and neither boy was going to forget this prom for a long time.


End file.
